AcceleRacers 5: The Riders
by steph.gerrits
Summary: A mysterious new racing group called the Riders appear. Who are they? Hint, the Riders are real cartoon characters in disguise, so please comment on who you think they are. I will not tell you if you're right or wrong. I will tell you at the right time. I don't own any characters in this story.
1. The Riders

Five mysterious people (Silencerz?) appeared at the ruins of the AcceleDrome.

One of them unleashed a black blast that completely restored the AcceleDrome and GIG.

GIG: Who are you, and why did you restore the AcceleDrome and me?

?1: We are going to keep our identity secret until the right time.

They drove away to the Teku and the Maniacs on Highway 35.

Nolo: Hey, what's that?

Dr. Tezla: I think the AcceleDrome is fixed! What, GIG! Who, who are you?

?2: We're going to keep our identity secret until the right time. Just call our group the Riders. Here are our codenames. I'm Purple Rider.

?1: I'm Red Rider, the leader.

?3: I'm Green Rider.

?4: I'm Gray Rider.

?5: I am Orange Rider.

Red Rider: So, I hear you're looking for someone called Vert Wheeler.

Tork: Yeah, we're looking for Vert.

Purple Rider: But you can't do that without cars.

He (She?) went behind the sweeper and said something no one could hear.

Suddenly portals appeared and out came every car in the history of AcceleRacers and Drift Tech and Power Bomb. (except Vert's)

And the ones from the World Race came out too.

Yes, and the ones from the video game.

Nolo: Hey, the Teku and Maniacs were planning to build new cars just like those new cars. How did you do that?

Purple Rider: I told you, we're going to keep our identity secret until the right time.

All the drivers were open-mouthed.

Kurt was the first one to break the ice.

Kurt: Let's go find Vert. Are you coming, Riders?

Red Rider: Yep, we are.

They drove the extras into the sweeper.

Who are the Riders?

What are their purpose?

How did Purple Rider make every car appear?


	2. The Cybergrid Realm

A CLYP car drove by but, surprisingly did not fight them.

Dr. Tezla: That was an older version of a Racing Drone. I thought Vert defeated Gelorum in the Ultimate Race. They must be preparing for an ambush. If that's the case then we need to gain some more AcceleChargers by racing through the Realms.

They all drove back to the AcceleDrome.

Dr. Tezla: Riders, you can choose some of our extra cars.

Purple Rider: I choose Golden Arrow.

Green Rider: I choose Nightlife!

Orange Rider: I choose Power Bomb.

Dr. Tezla: Purple Rider, Red Rider, Gray Rider, please report to the garage to install EDRs, new tires, and a new paint job on Purple Rider's car. Green Rider and Orange Rider, also report to the garage for new paint jobs. The new tires can adapt to different terrains.

Purple Rider: What's an EDR?

Dr. Tezla: It's an emergency driver escape system.

All the Riders fixed their cars when the alarms started to ring.

Dr. Tezla and Lani walked up to the control room.

Dr. Tezla: The following drivers will enter the Cybergrid Realm. Mitchell Mclurg, Purple Rider, Taro Kitano, Green Rider, Orange Rider, Karma Eiss, Shirako Takamoto.

Monkey: How many times do I have to tell him? It's Monkey!

All the drivers walked to their cars and took off through the portal.

Monkey: Hey, doesn't this place sound familar?

Purple Rider: Maybe.

Meanwhile, Gelorum was watching them and her Drone army.

Gelorum: So, new drivers have entered the Realms. And they seem to be allied with Tezla. But that doesn't matter. We will crush all of them eventually.

They came to a booster.

Karma: What's this?

Taro: A booster. I haven't seen one in a realm since the World Race.

They all went through it.

It turns out that it's a looping intersection, just like the World Race and they all jumped off a big ramp.

Karma: Drones!

Purple Rider: Go, I'll handle it!

They did as he said.

A drone was thrown in the air by the mysterious power of Purple Rider.

Monkey: How does he do that?

Shirako: I don't know, yo.

They came to a 90 degree turn.

Monkey: Oh, my gosh!

He just made the turn.

The others made it as well.

The Silencerz made their appearance.

Monkey: A Silencer is on my tail.

Shirako: Get a taste of my tunes, yo.

Bassline turned around and made the Silencer crash by playing loud music.

Karma: Look, it's a whole path of 90 degree turns.

Luckily, all the racers made it out execpt for a few drones that got blasted to smithereens.

Orange Rider: Look, it is the end of the track.

They made it out and got the AcceleCharger which is the one that makes you turn 90 degress more easily.


	3. The Desert Realm

Dr. Tezla: The following drivers will enter the Desert Realm. Red Rider. Taro Kitano. Tork Maddox. Mitchell Mclurg. Green Rider. Kurt Wylde. Mark Wylde. Orange Rider. Shirako Takamoto.

Kurt got in Slingshot, while Monkey got in Rat-Ified.

Wylde got in Spinebuster.

Porkchop boarded Airy 8.

Taro got in his Rivited.

They all drove into the portal.

It was a desert realm.

Taro: We're in a valley.

He looked up.

Taro: With danger of falling rocks. Shirako, don't play your music.

Shirako turned off his music.

They zoomed out with no problems, until...

Monkey: Ah! A giant scorpion!

Taro: Activating full body shield.

The scorpion tried to sting Taro, but to no avail because Taro's body shield was shielding Rivited.

Monkey: Hey, no fair!

Unfortunatly, The Drones and The Silencerz were now on the track.

All of the Maniacs and the Teku made it by while most of the Drones got destroyed by the scorpion, while The Silencerz snuck by.

Red Rider just noticed something off.

Red Rider: Quicksand, dead ahead.

Orange Rider: Oh no, it is the quicksand.

Red Rider jumped over it with his thrusters.

Shirako jumped over as well.

Unfortunatly, the rest got stuck.

Wylde: I'm using my grappling hook.

He latched on the other side of the pit.

He dragged his car to the other side.

He pulled the rest of the cars out to the other side.

Meanwhile the Silencerz jumped over the pit and the Racing Drones got stuck.

But, they used their grappling hooks and got out.

Orange Rider: I have got drones behind me.

Tork: Don't worry, I've got this.

He took out the Drones with his weapons.

In the chaos, the Silencerz managed to gain the lead.

Red Rider: Look, I see the end of the track. Oh, man, the Silencerz won.

They all went through the portal.

The Riders won the Accelecharger.

**Desert Realm AcceleCharger: Sand Speed**: Allows cars to safely travel on sand or unstable surfaces.


	4. Teaser

Later, on AcceleRacers 5.

Gelorum: I will personally unmask this Rider.

Purple Rider: It's about time we reveal our identites. But, Gelorum, you can't handle the truth!

Gelorum: No matter, I think I know who you are. I did the math and it all adds up. It's a Silencer! (unmasks) Everyone, I just have to get this extra mask off.

She tried and tried, until she realized that it wasn't a mask.

Gelorum: What?! Impossible, it coudn't be… Wait, could it?

Nolo: Everyone, it's either a mask glued on tight, or it could be…

To be continued


End file.
